BOND holliday series
by jtd3
Summary: ok so this story has bleach one picece naruto and dragonball z were they fight off holliday charecters


Ok guys here is the story I said would come it is a B.O.N.D story were after an entire year of working hard at their job and fights they settle down and have fun during Christmas and new years. Goku and vegeta are flying . on their way o naruto's house in their winter cloths to see the others naruto, sasuke, ichigo, renji, luffy, and zoro at the Christmas party that naruto was throwing for them for having such bad and good times in the manga and anime. Oh and I do not own naruto one piece bleach or dbz.

Why are we going to this stupid party kakarot? Asked the syain prince. Because your wife made you go I went because I am hoping for good food and to spar with naruto, ichigo, and luffy. Said the excited syain. Hump well at least you will have fun the only thing me and the others will do is sit down have augments and complain about why we're there in the first place. Complained vegeta. Oh come on it won't be that bad how about you guy spar instead or we all could have a four on four matches. Goku explained. Fine. Vegeta said coldly.

Else were naruto was getting ready for the party at his house with tons of decorations and a tree with some ornaments in it while sasuke just sat down and talked to naruto. So naruto what made you decide to put up this little shin dig? Asked the last uchiha. Well they all are the main characters in their manga and anime and I wanted to do something nice since we all had to go though some tuff times. The jinjurike replied. Why just the heroes and anti heroes? Sasuke asked. Well I don't have that much room here for that much people and they all had the roughest time. Naruto replied once again. So that's why and why do you even think that the anti heroes will show I mean I was forced by your never stopping whining? He asked once more. Well vegeta will be forced by his wife bulma. Renji by whoever his girlfriend is.( don't watch much but trying to.) Zoro the same way you're here luffy will keep complaining until he says yes. Naruto replied. Well you know them the best don't you. Said the uchiha. Yes I do we are the top three anime after all its nice to keep tabs on them. Naruto said. Well the minute some one tries to be buddy buddy with me I'm out no buts. Said sasuke coldly.

Else were ichigo, renji, luffy, and zoro, found each other in the middle of the village by the ramen shop and were lost on how to get to naruto's house. How much further till we get there. Luffy asked .THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW. Shouted zoro. Well its official were lost. Luffy said sighing. Well we wouldn't be if you didn't misplace the map on your food plate you idiot. Zoro said coldly. HEY ZORO OVER THERE ISN"T THAT ICHIGO AND RENJI. Shouted luffy. They heard him and walked to the rubber man and swords man. Hello luffy zoro. Ichigo said politely. Hi there ichigo nice to meet you again. Replied luffy. Hello swords men. Renji said sarcastically. And hello king of baboons that has a giant snake and no baboons. Zoro shot back. Oh yeah you need three swords when I need one. Renji replied. Well sorry if mine can't extend to as far as I want it and isn't that what your girlfriend said to you last night. ( If you are younger than 10 do not read or forget you saw it!) This got renji mad as he went to draw out his sword and zoro the same. Hey hey stop it you two break it up. Said ichigo and luffy. Pefft fine but he started it. Zoro said. Did not. Did to. Did Not. Did to. They kept shouting back to one another. I SAID BEAKE IT UP! Ichigo shouted once more. Hey guys look up there its goku and vegeta maybe they can help us get to naruto's house. Luffy said. Yeah I'll go get their attention you guys stay here. Ichigo said as he air walked up there.

Goku and vegeta was going to naruto's house when ichigo came up out of no were. Hi you guy. Ichigo introduced. Hi there were is renji. Goku asked. Down there goku. Ichigo said when he pointed to the rest of the group renji and zoro were fighting again and luffy was trying to break them up. Come on lets go down then head of to naruto's house together. Ichigo said. Ok. Replied goku. Fine. Vegeta said. They went down to the group and settled down zoro and renji then they went to naruto's house.

Naruto just finished the decorations and heard the door knock. Coming guys. He rushed to the door and opened it but at the door was not his friends but someone else was there a man with a beard that spiked all about in a big red suit he was a muscular man and had red hat to match his big red suit. Hello their tiny lad. Guess what I heard it's that you've been bad. The strange man said in song tone. Who are you. Asked naruto surprised about the man. I'll tell you am. I am the man who will give you sham. I am clause. Who will deck you in the halls.

Who is this man why has he come to naruto's house on xmas find out next chapter of B.O.N.D holidays.

( Ps. It's clause from saints row the expansion on Christmas.)


End file.
